Player Two
by ThatSnarkyDragon
Summary: Prompt: In Joking Victim, Sadie tells Steven about a night she spent with Lars after she bought him a videogame. Write what you think happened that night. For the Ficlet a Week Larsadie challenge on Tumblr. My (brief) take on what happened the night Sadie became Lars' Player Two.


**A/N: Prompt from the Larsadie Ficlet a Week challenge:  
Also posted on AO3 as ThatSnarkyDragon and on .com, as well as on .com. Anywhere else, and it's a repost!**

"Come on, Sadie. Pleeeeeeease?"

Sadie sighed. "Lars, why don't you just get it yourself?"

The scrawny boy pouted behind the counter he was slouched over. "They only have it at Techie Tom's tonight. If I order it online, it won't come for _days_!"

"And why can't you go to Techie Tom's, again?" Sadie stopped sweeping for a moment to look suspiciously at her coworker.

"There was an incident with a squirrel and an outdoor display. It's a long story. Come on, I'll let you play with me!" The pouting increased.

"Really, Lars, you'd let _me_ play the new Army of Wars with you?"

"Sure, if you'll get it for me!"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and went back to sweeping. "Alright, fine. But you have to cover the closing shift while I go stand in line for five years. And you'd better pay me back!"

"Aw, Sadie, you're the best!" Lars exclaimed, practically jumping into the air. "Man, I'm so pumped!"

The girl just shook her head, glad she was facing the door as she felt her face warm up.

Sadie, as someone who had never lined up for a midnight release before, had no idea what she was getting herself into. After seven hours of standing in line (Lars had forced her out the door at 6:00 sharp to get her there early, but she had stopped to get dinner first), with nothing but a few stale breath mints and a suspicious looking stick of gum to sustain her, she finally dragged herself to the counter to pay for the game - "Army of Wars IX.5: Galaxy Death Beam."

"This had better be good…" she groaned as she shuffled out the door. Lars jumped out from around the corner as she emerged, making her screech in alarm.

"Lars! What do you think you're doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!" she shouted, clutching one hand to her chest and gripping the video game in her other.

"Did you get it? Did you get the game?" the redhead demanded, oblivious of her frazzled state.

Sadie rolled her eyes and handed it over. "There's your dumb game. It had better be good."

"Oh, it will be!" Lars insisted. "This version has super HD graphics, and fine-tuned audio feedback, and twelve new classes of weapons. Twelve!"

Sadie perked up a little bit. It was rare that Lars was this cheerful about _anything_. If he was in a good mood, she wasn't going to miss out.

"Okay, well how do you play?"

"With superior attention and a mastery of hand-eye coordination. I can _rock_ this game. Oh – you mean the controls? You probably should know. They're pretty standard, though. 'A' to jump…"

Lars gave an extensive explanation as the two of them walked to his house. Sadie half-listened, mostly soaking in his excitement. _This game must be good, if he's this interested in it…_ she thought, casting a glance up at him.

"… and if you double tap 'A' and spin mid jump, your accuracy increases by 20%. But it's all about a steady joystick, you know?"

When they arrived at his house, he opened the door. "Go on in… Player 2," he winked at Sadie, who turned away quickly to hide her blush. She ran inside.

The two donut sellers stayed up all morning playing the game. Sadie passed out around six that morning, just before the sun rose. Lars didn't notice until her head fell into his side. He paused the game and glanced at her.

"That was fun, Player 2," he yawned, leaning back into the couch.

 _I guess she's kinda cute…\_

 **A/N: This was short, I know, but I felt like describing the whole night would be a drag... I didn't want to bore you readers, or myself! I love Larsadie (I just want them to be happy! ;_;) so expect more of this ship! (Especially this month, for the ficlet challenge!**


End file.
